What You See Is What You Get
by Mitchie Love
Summary: Carter runs to her house one day to find out her father is dead, so they take her to Lake Monroe's Home for Girls. Not a typical orphan-story, not predictable. Rosie appears later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's chapter one! I hope you like it. (: This is my first time, so it might really suck right now.**

**xxx**

It had been a couple of months since Rosie's coranation and Carter had not seen her at all since then. Everything had changed, though.

Chelsea was no longer the queen of the school and Brooke had decided that she would not be her friend anymore. Donny had turned into a joke because he got turned down by Carter Mason, the girl he had kissed under the basket ball hoop in third grade, during Homecoming. Carter didn't realize it until now. Everyone changed. Chelsea, not being at the top anymore, couldn't get the best of Carter or any of the other girls. Brooke focused more on her studies, and Brainless Bull, as Brooke had now nicknamed him, had turned into Braniac Bull. He actually tried in school now because he had to rep to follow up to.

Carter was happy with these changes, but she wished that Rosie was there to see it.

Carter entered her house and yelled, "Dad, I'm home!"

She was stunned when she heard no reply. Her first thought was, _He's on a mission._ But she thought throughly and thought, _Why didn't he tell me?!_

She ran outside to see his car wasn't there. She entered the bait shop and scanned for him. He had to be messing with her. She ran back into her house. He wasn't in the bathroom. Or the living room. Or his own room. She ran into hers, thinking any minute he would jump up and tickle her like he always did when he pulled a stunt like this one. She held her sides and looked under the bed.

"Dad?! It's not funny, where are you?" she yelled and went to the kitchen. He wasn't there either. She ran outside and looked around again. She saw Ernie, an old man that always came by the _Joe's Bait_, the name of their bait shop. "Ernie, have you seen my dad? I can't find him."

"I was just about to ask you that," Ernie said scratching his hair. "I haven't seen him. I was going to buy some bait since I'm going fishing with my grandson."

"Sure, Ernie," Carter said and went into the counter, used her key to unlock the back and took out a bucket the size that Ernie always bought when he was fishing with his grandson. She brought it back to the counter.

Ernie offered her the money but she said, "No, no, no, Ernie. It's on the house."

"You sure?" Ernie asked.

"Positive. I have Dad's full permission. You are our best customer, so discount," Carter said, locking the door and running to the back. She looked around to see if she saw her dad. She didn't. She ran back to the house and started shaking. She was terribly scared now. Where was he? Why wasn't he here?

"Are you Carter Mason?" a feminine voice asked. Carter turned around to see this strange, well-dressed lady with bright red lipstick and her brown hair tied in a bun tightly.

"Yes," Carter looked at her up and down. Maybe her dad had brought another princess. "Who are you? Why are you in my house? Did my dad bring you?"

"I'm Analise Johnson. No, your dad didn't bring me. I'm here because something happened," she looked at Carter with pity in her eyes. "Your dad. He died this morning."

"What?" Carter exclaimed, she suddenly started shaking and tears started to fall from her cheeks. _This is a nightmare. Wake up, Carter! Wake up! Once you do, everything will be fine. You dad will be standing there, waiting for you to come to breakfast. This isn't real. This isn't real. _She almost convinced herself it was a nightmare, she even tried pinching herself awake, but it didn't work.

"I'm here to pick you up and take you to Lake Monroe's Home For Girls," she continued, almost as if she didn't see Carter was crying. She didn't make the slightest movement to comfort her.

"But... that's an orphanage," Carter whispered. Her voice rose. She never expected it to crack the way it did. "I'm not an orphan! My dad is alive! This isn't real. There's no such thing as you. This is a nightmare. Or a bad joke," she looked around the house again. "Very funny, Dad, come out! Rosie? Are you back from Costa Luna? Where are you guys?! It's not funny," the tears started to fall faster. "Ed, if you are videotaping this, I am so going to kill you!"

"I'm afraid it's not a joke, Ms. Mason. He died in a car accident this morning. I'm sorry, you have to come with me," Analise insisted.

"My name is not Ms. Mason. It's Carter! I know you're lying!" Carter shouted in tears. _You're lying._ Analise grabbed her wrists trying to calm her down.

"Carter, I wish I was," Analise responded. "You're not making my job any easier."

"You're lying!" Carter yelled again in tears. Analise pushed her to the couch trying to calm her down.

"Carter, listen to me," Analise used a strict tone now. Carter looked at her, her eyes wet, shaking her head as Analise spoke. "You're going to get in the car with me, or I'm going to have to call reforcement. Understood? The police is right outside right now..."

"How come I didn't hear them coming? I didn't see them," Carter cut her off.

"That's because they just came as we were talking. Carter, listen. You can either just get in the car with me, or you'll have to get in it by force," her voice was nice, soft, but she still held that tone that told Carter she had to do what she said. "Understand? Go pack."

Carter nodded, went to her room, packed everything she could, and followed Analise Johnson into the car. Carter watched from the window as the police men entered her house and searched inside the home. Carter couldn't hold back tears.

Before she knew it, Analise pulled up to the old, gray building with a plack in the front that read _Lake Monroe's Home for Girls_. The scene of the front reminded her of a modern version of the movie _Annie_, except girls ran around everywhere, and weren't cleaning. Some of the older girls were sitting staring at the car as it pulled over. As Carter got off, the girls' sad looking faces told her she was not going to have fun.

* * *

**So that's Chapter One! Tell me what you think. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank my first reviewer _tina87._ **

**& I want to thank Nessa (momentofweakness)! You should check her out, she's an amazing writer! (: **

**Oh yes, I forgot the whole disclaimer thingy. Any character included in the movie Princess Protection Program does not belong to me but to the writers or creators of the original storyline. The plot is mine, however. The setting of the bait shop is not mine, but Lake Monroe's Home for Girls & Lake Monroe's Home for Boys do belong to me. Enjoyyy. **

* * *

Carter stepped through the doors of the orphanage. All the girls turned to look at her. She felt weird being watched by everyone. She tried to ignore the glares and kept walking. Her eyes just faced the floor as Analise opened the door for her and took her inside a room.

"Carter Mason, is she?" a blonde woman asked, her intense brown eyes looking at Carter.

Carter stood not knowing what to answer until Analise said, "Yes, this is Carter Mason. Her dad died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mason," the blonde woman said. "I'm Kaitlyn McCay, you will only address me as Ms. McCay."

Carter looked at her, wondering if she was expecting an answer. Ms. McCay inched closer. Carter stepped back a little scared. Ms. McCay continued. "Breakfast is served at six o'clock, you miss it, you don't eat breakfast. Lunch is at twelve, again, you miss it, you don't eat. Same with dinner which is served at seven. Dinner is canceled today, and lunch was already served, so you may go to the room if you please," there was a loud opening of the door. A girl, almost Carter's size, with dirty blonde hair stood there. Ms. McCay turned to look at her. The girl shrinked a bit. "Ah, Summer, why don't you show Carter where the room is?"

The girl looked at Carter and nodded, not saying a word. She signaled Carter to come to her and she did.

Carter was stunned by the sound of Summer's voice, "This is the room."

Carter looked at the room with a bunch of beds. A trunk was set in the front of every bed.

"This is your bed," Summer said. She grabbed Carter's bookbag and stuck it inside the trunk. "All your stuff goes there. If you have something valuable, I suggest you never leave it out of your sight. There's girls that steal here," She looked at Carter and said, "I'm Summer, as Ms. McCay said. And when I got here I had absolutely no one to talk to about my problems. I don't want you to feel alone, so whenever you need me, I'm right here for you."

Carter nodded. "Thank you, Summer."

Summer smiled and said, "Come with me to meet the rest of the girls," she grabbed Carter's hand and dashed off to the backyard. She dodged the girls running everywhere and stopped in front of three girls. One had red hair. "This is Scarlett," Scarlett waved and said hello. "And this is Violet, her sister," Violet bowed and also said hi. "This is Danielle," a girl with black hair just gave Carter a blank stare. "She doesn't talk much."

"And you are?" Scarlett said, inching closer to Carter.

"Carter," she responded, trying her best to give a nice smile. "Nice to meet you."

Carter turned suddenly to see a light haired boy at a fence that separated the Home from the Boys' Home. She noticed his eyes entirely set on her. She looked directly at him and watched him run off. She tilted her head to the side a little confused and looked back at Scarlett, who was still up in her face examining her.

"You look familiar," she said, staring at Carter. Violet grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Let me remind you that Carter might want her personal space," Violet hissed into her sister's ear.

* * *

Carter sat on the bed staring at a picture of her dad. _You and me, pal? _She heard her dad's voice and tears streamed down her face. She had never felt so alone in her life. When she had, Rosie had been there. Rosie wasn't here now. She was in Costa Luna, possibly thinking about coming back to Lake Monroe to visit her. What would she think when she wouldn't be able to find Carter or her dad? Would she cry just like Carter was now?

Carter looked to the side to see Summer in her bed sleeping. How could anyone be sleeping? What Carter didn't understand was that the world didn't stop just because her dad had died. For her, it might have. But, how did that affect everyone else's lives? No one actually knew her dad. No one knew all the good things he did. No one knew he was part of a secret organization called Princess Protection Program (PPP), or as Rosie and her called it to confuse Ed, the Pimp Protection Program. She remembered how much Rosie and her laughed when Ed, wide-eyed exclaimed, "THERE'S A PIMP PROTECTION PROGRAM?!" and everyone turned to look at him.

Her eyes darted across the room. She remembered Donny the day of the of the Homecoming. She pictured it perfectly.

_He held her hand, but she said, "No."_

_"Isn't this what you wanted since like, third grade?" he asked arrogantly. _

_"Before I put on this dress, you didn't even know my name. I may be a princess tonight, but I will always be Bait Girl."_

She looked at her hands and then remembered her dad's voice again, _You and me, pal? _She couldn't believe how real it sounded. She thought it was real until she said, "You and me, Dad."

Then she realized she was just talking to a picture of him instead of actually looking at him straight. That made the tears fall faster. She remembered everything she had in her home that she could never have again. She would never tell Ed to stop filming her again, she would never be able to call Rosalinda on the phone and joke about how they had made fools of themselves. None of that would ever happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews. (:**

* * *

"Up," Ms. McCay yelled so loud that Carter almost fell off the bed. She looked up at McCay's stare. "I told you when breakfast was served and you missed it! I don't get why it takes so long for you rotten kids to understand anything!"

Carter tried not to give her a death stare. She just got up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was still a little scared of using the shower, considering that she never liked using the showers at the school gym. She stepped outside once she was done and saw Summer. Summer didn't waste time and grabbed Carter's arm.

"What are you...?" Carter began to say, but Summer cut her off.

"Shhh. You're going to meet Evan!" she shouted excitedly.

"Evan? Isn't..." Carter said again and then she looked up to see the same boy that had been looking at her the day before. "You're Evan?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"Well, technically," he smiled offering Carter his hand. She took it but didn't take her eyes off of his. She looked away when she noticed she was staring. She had always been nervous around guys. Except Ed. She was never nervous around Ed. Evan smiled at her.

"I... well..." she felt her face turn red. "Ugh. This always happens."

Summer looked at Evan and signaled him. He stared at her mouthing 'What?' and then started imitating the movements she was doing with her hands. He stopped as soon as he noticed how stupid he looked and started to walk closer to Carter but tripped over a piece of wood on the floor. Summer just giggled and shook her head at him. Evan stared at the floor a bit ashamed of acting stupid.

He looked up to find Carter laughing, too. He looked down so that his hair would cover his face completely and smiled. He wasn't embarrassed, he just wanted to act like he was.

"TAYLOR!" a voice yelled. Evan was stunned and looked back. A woman stood there. She looked a lot like Ms. McCay. Her face was just different. "What the hell are you doing? Did I not tell you it's against the rules to jump this fence?" Her voice sounded like she was about to strike him. If Carter had been blind, she would be able to picture her expression just because of the way she yelled. "Are you listening to me Mr. Taylor? I don't think I have anymore chances left for you."

Evan's blue eyes were stunned staring at her. He was scared. "Yes, ma'am. I hear you." You could barely hear his voice as he jumped the fence that separated the two homes. The woman grabbed his arm and took him away.

"Evan Taylor," Carter said breathless.

"I KNEW YOU'D LIKE HIM!" Summer exclaimed and grabbed Carter's wrist. "C'mon!"

* * *

Sorry this is so short!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter three! :D **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry the last chapter was super short, I wanted to focus mostly on Evan & Carter & no spark had hit me that time.**

* * *

"We have a new _friend _for everyone to meet," Ms. McCay announced. Summer stared at Ms. McCay. She had pronounced "friend" like she were being sarcastic or not exactly sure what word to use. A girl stood there with brunette hair and brown eyes. Her smile was sweet as she just tilted her head. She stood tall, looking at everybody. Her bangs were right above her eyes.

She hadn't said her name, she barely spoke a word. She just looked around. Everyone was curious as to why this girl seemed to be looking for someone. As soon as she noticed that the person was probably not there, she looked down at the floor but remembered that she always should look up. She clutched her necklace a little nervous, which had a moon and a star on it.

Her eyes set on Summer, who was squinting at her. She wondered why she was looking at her. Then she heard her whisper to the girl next to her, "Two in a row. Do you think Carter will feel better?"

She jumped startled by Ms. McCay's hand resting on her shoulder. She looked at her with stone eyes, "You want to tell me how your parents died. You seemed pretty shocked when you called 911."

The girl looked at her and said, "Of course! They... they... well... There was a robbery, and they got killed. The man was very cruel."

"Hmmm, the bodies weren't found, I understand," Ms. McCay looked at her curiously.

The girl thought fast and said what first flew out of her mouth, "He took them away. I do not know where or why, but he did."

The girl looked at Ms. McCay using her most genuine I-Cannot-Believe-You-Asked-Me-That stare. Ms. McCay looked at her, still a little curious as to why this girl seemed to be hiding something. She looked at her with piercing eyes and leaned closer, "Alright."

The girl stared at her eyes but managed to keep her stare up.

She went into the room and started to unpack her stuff looking at what her home was going to be for the next few weeks. She didn't like this whole idea, but she would do anything to complete her most current mission. She was sure that she was going to. She had to. If she didn't, she wouldn't only fail to one of the most important people in her life, but to herself. She knew she had the potential. It didn't matter how much time she spent on whatever she was doing, she was going to do it.

Her parents didn't raise her to quit. She wasn't a quitter.

* * *

Carter stared at the distance, looking at the fence that separated the two homes, and her and Evan. She couldn't take his smile out of her head. His smile was right there. His blue eyes appeared everytime she looked up at the Lousiana sky. She hadn't felt any of this since Donny, who ended up being a real jerk. She was glad that it didn't happen.

She knew Evan wasn't like Donny. He was sweeter that just a boyish, heart-melting smile. She knew he was. He was genuine, he wasn't a Donny. She had no idea why. She stared at the fence. If she had powers like Superman, she would have made a hole.

There he was. Evan appeared staring back at her, smiling. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her. She smiled back but didn't move a muscle. It had been a week since the last time she had seen him over the fence. They had talked to each other when Summer or any of the other girls were around and had become instant best friends.

You know, those kind of friends that you know have a spark between them but they don't admit it? Exactly like that. He formed a heart with his hands and winked at her before waving goodbye. She returned the heart and wave.

Carter was disappointed to see him go, but she knew how strict the people that ran their home were. If Evan ever got caught close to the fence, he would probably be sent away.

Carter got up and walked back inside the building. She dodged one of the younger girls that was chasing another one. She turned back to look at them who seemed so happy. She remembered Rosie. How she wished she could talk to her again. She remembered how happy she had been when they placed the crown on her head. Even though she was happy for Rosie, she wished that she could spend more time with her on the phone, or visit her (or vice-versa).

Having a best friend that was queen of Costa Luna was like having a secret best friend. Why would she want that? She wanted a friend to talk to and Rosie wasn't offering her much of that. She knew it wasn't her intention, but she always kept contact with her, which kept the friendship alive. She enjoyed it, but there's nothing better than being with your best friend.

Rosie had shown her what she could be. She went from insecure no one to a girl that could stand up for herself no matter what. She had become strong-willed. Without Rosie, her whole teenage life would have been based on hiding her face from a crush that would never happen, and even if it had, he just wasn't worth it.

Carter made her way up the old, wooden stairs and walked into the room that she had to share with the rest of the orphans. She looked at a yellow bag set on top of her bed. She spoke up, "Hey this is my bed..."

The girl looked up and said, "Oh, I'm sorry..."

By impulse, Carter embraced her tightly. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Rosie! You're here!"


	5. Chapter 5

The first question on Carter's mind was exactly what flew out of her mouth after letting go of Rosie, "What are you doing here?"

Rosie looked at her, and said, "Carter, you remember, PPP?"

"Princess Protection Program? I don't get it, what does it have to do with anything?" Carter asked, looking at Rosie confused.

"I've volunteered as one of the members. Apperantly, you father has been kidnapped," Rosie said carefully. Carter didn't know if to be happy or sad about it.

"He's not dead? Then what am I doing here?"

Rosie looked at her trying to think of a way to explain the difficult situation. She clapped her hands together and gave it a try, "This orphanage is the headquarters of a secret mission from enemy camps. Everybody in this place has been tricked. Some of these children are not even orphans. Their parents are part of the PPP and have been kidnapped along with your father. This operation has been going on for years. Not only here, but also the boy's home."

Carter's first thought was Evan, "Do you have names?"

"They didn't specify much information about the girls because they didn't want me telling anybody but you, since you are Major Mason's daughter. But I do have names for boys: Nathaniel M, Evan T..." Rosie said, trying to remember all the names she could.

"Evan's parents aren't dead?!" Carter exclaimed.

"Evan? Evan Taylor? No, his mother runs the program," Rosie said, casually. Then crossed her arms. "How can you possibly know Evan?"

Carter stared at her, then said, "I met him... here... His mom owns Princess Protection Program?"

"His mother was royalty, but being the youngest, she did not become the aire to the throne. She was seventeen, she had to leave the country after that. It was pretty depressing. Her brother hated her and kicked her out, making up some lie about her breaking the law. She made the International Princess Protection Program after that, of course getting in contact with other royalties," Rosie explained. She whispered, "How can you do that to your own blood?"

"What countries? England?" Carter asked.

"Not really. Countries you have not and should not hear of. Like Costa Luna, you didn't hear of it until I came along and told you about it. You can travel to those places only if you are royalty, part of different programs or if you were born there," Rosie explained.

"Hey, Rosie, how come, if you're queen, they let you leave Costa Luna in something as risky as this?"

"I make my own decisions. No one knows I'm gone except the palace. My mother. I have a... manager-type-thing."

Carter tilted her head and looked at Rosie, a little confused as to why she used the word "manager-type-thing" instead of the actual word she meant to use.

Carter looked at out the window, staring at all the girls running around, including the ones sitting under the shade of trees crying. She looked at Rosie and asked, "How many of them do you think might still have their parents alive?"

"The numbers I was given, practically half of them... Or more," Rosie said, looking at Carter as she stared down at the landscape.

Suddenly, someone walked in, slamming the door as the came in. It was Summer.

"I'm sorry! Did I scare you guys?" she asked, looking at them. Rosie stared at her bracelet... There was something about that seemed very familiar to her, not a good familiar, though. "I just came to look for something."

Carter looked at Rosie, who kept staring at Summer's bracelet. When Summer left, she spoke up, "Rosie, what's up?"

Rosie didn't reply. She knew that bracelet. She knew that it meant something bad, but she wasn't sure if she should tell Carter. She didn't want to maker her paranoid about it, she was probably wrong. It's not like someone as that young could... No. It was possible, because she was working for PPP.

"Carter, that girl... What's her name?" Rosie asked suddenly.

"Summer," she said, confused as to why she wanted to know.

To Rosie, it was another hit that made her dizzy. She thought for a minute. Summer, Winter, Fall, Spring, December... It had to be a coinsidence. She didn't think that... Maybe it could happen. Maybe that's what they wanted, to make her dizzy.

Carter looked at Rosie for a minute, then looked at her watch, "Oh! Dinner, come on, Rosie, you'll miss it!"

"I'll be there," Rosie said. Carter nodded.

As soon as Carter left, Rosie pulled out a small phone thing and flipped it open. She looked around before calling. A blonde woman showed up on the screen.

"Agent...?"

"I have a question about the SMAPP. How exactly to we identify one of their agents?" Rosie asked.

"Well, their names usually have to do with months or seasons. I mean, it is Seasons & Months Against Protection Programs. They also have these bracelet. The ones we showed you. Why? You think there might be a threat?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure... It might be a coinsidence... I was making sure. What age range are their agents?" Rosie asked.

"I can't say. I'll look that up for you. Call me back later same time tomorrow. I'll have the answer for you."

"Thank you."

Rosie looked around as she hung up the call and placed the phone into her pocket. She ran down the stairs to dinner and sat next to Carter. Summer gave Rosie a look. In return, Rosie smiled lightly and looked down at her food, trying to make her believe she was hiding feelings, to throw her off.

* * *

**I hate making this a spy-story thingy, but it's not like anything I have done, to be honest. Ask people that have read my stories. Most of them are about real-life situations, which was my entire purpose with this story, but I guess I'll have to keep "real-life" with The Kiss & Tell Theory. I really wanted to bring Rosie in, and do something new for me. Sorry if it's so cliche. I guess in a way, it's expected, since this is Princess Protection Program.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews & comments. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Carter stared at a picture of her father and sighed. Was he really alive? She looked to her side to see Summer a bit uneasy in her bed. She turned to the other side and saw Rosie trying to get comfortable. She obviously was not used to this bed. Carter smiled. The only good thing about this dumb place was that she could have her best friend there with her.

The moonlight bled its light on top of the beds almost spotlighting Carter in the middle of the room. It was a beautiful night. She would normally spend nights like this with Ed. He would be there with his camera as Carter would stare at the stars. He liked to get footage of her doing that. To this day, she never understood why.

Boom! Carter jumped and heard let out a yelp. Summer really didn't react like most of the girls did. Carter looked back at Rosie but her eyes were set on Summer, as if she was watching her every move. Carter tried to see everything through Rosie's eyes, but for some reason, it made no sense to her what Rosie was seeing. Rosie had to know something that she didn't know because her eyes shined in a peculiar way.

Carter had seen Rosie do this a number of times and right after she would say something that Carter had never realized. This time, she didn't. Rosie's brown eyes were set on Summer, watching her and no one else.

There was a sudden crack that caused a bunch of the girls to scream. A window. Carter looked back at Rosie, but she was starting to gather her stuff. Rosie lifted her eyes and signaled Carter to do the same.

Carter dug into her trunk and took out her bookbag. Swinging it around her shoulder, she waited for Rosie tell her to do something else. Rosie grabbed her wrist and took her away from the panicking group. Rosie looked back at Summer, making sure she wasn't looking or following them. She flipped open a cellphone and Carter saw a blonde woman came on.

"Rosie? What have you found?" she said in a familiar voice.

"SMAPP is here," Rosie replied.

"SMAPP? Rosie, what are you talking about?" Carter interrupted. The blonde woman looked at her.

"Carter... Remember I told you I'm on a mission?" Rosie stated in a way that Carter couldn't tell if she was asking or telling her.

"I do... But... Rosie, does this have to do with the reason you were looking at Summer like that?"

"Carter, you might not believe me if I tell you this," Rosie said. Carter looked at her puzzled. "Summer is from SMAPP. She's from enemy camps and..."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not sure what's going on, but she has something to do with it," the woman said. "We received a roster of all their agents yesterday from a double-agent and Summer is on that list."

Carter's head began to spin. "Does this have anything to do with my dad?"

Rosie looked at Carter with pity in her eyes. That was all Carter needed to see. It was a yes.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews. 3 I appreciatte all the reads, favorites and alerts. (: I'm sorry I've been off lately. Sorry this is sooo short. I promise the chapters will get longer.**

**Make sure you read The Kiss & Tell Theory.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally. (: loll.**

* * *

Evan was looking at Carter with his gorgeous eyes, except this time they were filled with agony. "What do you mean my mother owned a secret organization? How did I never hear about this?"

Rosie looked at him. She knew how he felt after such a secret was discovered. She still didn't fail to correct him, "She _owns_."

"My mother's alive?" any minute now, he would throw up. He couldn't believe how all these things were being thrown at him. Carter understood perfectly. She remembered when he father told her about the PPP, then Rosie came along, then all these other things were thrown at her. Like her mother leaving. "Have you met my mother, Rosie?"

Rosie couldn't help but look into his eyes and then nod. Evan's eyes flooded in tears and he leaned closer to the fence. "What is she like?"

Carter knew that Rosie's heart had just been split in half. At least she had been able to meet her father, and Carter had been able to meet her mother, but Evan didn't know that feeling. He just knew the feeling of asking himself questions, like, who did he get his eyes from? Things that most kids have answered every single day, he was missing.

"She's the kindest, most beautiful woman I have ever met," she smiled at him. "Your eyes are definately hers."

Evan smiled along with her. Rosie moved on to one of her fomal tones, "Carter and I are planning to run out of here since it isn't safe anymore. We have to head over to the PPP, and I think that you should come with us."

Evan looked at Rosie with intensity in his eyes, mostly from the thought of seeing his mother, and coming out of that stupid orphanage he hated so much. He nodded and waited for Rosie to give the instructions.

"Okay, so meet us here at three AM," she smiled, happy that he was coming along with him.

3:04 AM. Carter's point of view.

The easy part was getting out of the orphanage. We met Evan outside with all our stuff. He looked really determined to finally get out of this ditch. He smiled as Rosie and came from the darkness.

We ran into the street and looked around. We had to walk a few more minutes before we caught our ride to the PPP. It was a black car with the license plate AGN 367 that would take us to a helicopter in an abandoned park.

We estimated that we had walked around six minutes and we could already see the license plate in the darkness of the night. I walked faster with Rosie and Evan trailing behind me. I was surprised that Rosie didn't take the lead, this was her mission after all, but I just kept walking. I felt in charge for a while and I think that she wanted me to for a while.

I recognized one of my father's coworkers as we approached the car. He opened the door for us and we climbed in. The car looked more like a limo on the inside. I looked on the driver's dashboard and saw a bunch of buttons. The man was talking to the woman that Rosie talked to all the time through his speaker. We could hear her voice clearly.

The whole ride was quiet. Evan was probably nervous about his mother, Rosie was probably calculating the mission, and I was here, scared to death about going on a helicopter. I had been willing to do it to save Rosie, but this time I was going just because. Rosie told me that she had to leave and she preferred if I went with her. I said yes because I didn't want to stay alone, and I really wanted to get back some of the time I had lost with Rosie.

I wasn't counting on Evan coming until Rosie offered it. I honestly felt like jumping up and down because ever since I learned who his mother was, I wanted him to see what an amazing woman she was. I hadn't met her yet, but I knew she was if she was willing to do all this for people that needed help. I wouldn't have met Rosie if it wasn't for her. But then again, I wondered what would have happened if it didn't.

My father wouldn't be missing, but I wouldn't be more confident. I don't know what was best. Rosie assured me we would save my father and that was enough for me to make up my mind about it.

We climbed out of the car into the helicopter. This brought so much memories to me. It seemed to me that it meant a lot more to Rosie, though. She had been taken away from her family in this helicopter, while I was being taken towards my father, though, even if he was kidnapped. My insides turned upside down as I felt the helicopter climb into the air.

I was like a cat the whole ride, either holding on to Rosie or clinging on Evan. Rosie just laughed and Evan would hug me protectively.

The only things running through my mind were hopes that I would see my father, hope the helicopter didn't fall, and how Evan smelled like coconut.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
